


麦田里的眼睛

by Decimus



Series: 造梦集 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus
Summary: 无剧情。纯练笔。
Series: 造梦集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845799





	麦田里的眼睛

旅途开始于一只鲨鱼。

她的伙伴在呼唤她。让她抬头看看滴落昏暗和血的房间。人们切下手和大腿，丢进翻涌的泥浆中，喂食大鱼。大鱼是一只鲨。蓝色背部起伏于泥浆中一尘不染，食物纷纷落水时它翻开白色的肚皮，耀武扬威。她和同伴着迷地盯了一会儿，没人对此抱怨。

他们开始旅行了。很快她的道路偏离了众人。队伍很长。太长了。长到她无法辨别自己是落后还是在前。她休息时永远有人向前。人们像血湿透土地一样分散于麦田和建筑。偶尔她看见几张熟面孔，其他时候她早早打开了留给中午的饭食，买了一根似乎有些贵的鸡腿，坐在爆米花的甜香中。

奶油坠入影子边缘的日光。她感觉她背的包最沉。

还好她带了书。她将它从包里抽出来，手抚过硬质的封壳，感受字缘的突起和落下，成功收割一丝安分。当她疲于奔走的时候，一定要记得这本书。她按着自己的后脑勺尽可能地往书中扎，想把自己的全部注意力按在文字的汪洋中。结果就是她恍恍惚惚出现在了一张别人的照片里。欢乐就在她背后爆炸了，她浑然不觉。她记住的是脖颈的酸痛和坐在她身边的另一枚孤独。一直到八十岁，她也不知道那天的欢呼声为谁而起，不同团队的旗子摇曳时空气里凝聚起来的是什么。

她摸不到后悔。有很长一段距离她想要拉开。远离清晨时她收到的警告：我们会找你……我们会找到你。就像其他人找到其他人一样。她内心尖叫。她沉默着奔跑。捧着零食和布偶的人好奇地看着她。她挤进两栋建筑的空隙，左侧的建筑穿着一张铁丝网，爬墙虎和某些植物的枝丫从网中喷出。一道菱形铁栅栏将她和麦田上劳作的人隔开。她气喘吁吁地坐下，坐下的位置铺满了杂草。她望着铁网后的麦田涌向天空，她安全了。

在铁网和麦田之间还有一道深深的沟壑。劳作的人像动物园里的猴子，可以远观，与游客之间隔着一条肮脏的深沟。她坐下的位置刚好让杂草挡住了那条沟壑。她知道里面涌动着无数污垢。她躲在杂草后面。两顶草帽在她面前飘动。其中一顶翻起来，露出一个笑脸。她尽可能说服自己：那是质朴无害的笑容，内心升起惶恐不安。她低头看向沟壑，为了验证她多余的担忧。地平线的姿态像手持摄像机视角上下抖动，目光下坠，砸到爬满污垢的肉体和血。原本的劳作者残余的尸体。她慌忙抬头。笑脸渗出红光、流动的黑色。

她不出声地尖叫。抓起背包和书，从建筑的裂缝中喷出。

她记得书中描述过类似的场景。她跑得不够远，但她在裂缝外的广场上刹住脚步，弯下腰翻书。第五章：田间骤雨。男孩提着灯笼，从比他更高的作物丛中出来，流过他颧骨的是血。他的手几乎穿上了一层红色。城里才有的车驶过南方土地田间的大路，直奔凶案现场。温暖和煦的雨密密麻麻地包裹了人们的身躯。她哆嗦着，用手摸索一寸寸文字，试图将它们提起塞入脑袋。每一个她读过的片段都悄然滑落，落进水泥缝隙中。

她走下坡时像具尸体。她汇入人群应验警告。我们会找到你……找到你像找到滚进柜子底的钢笔。我们会将你高高抛向空中，看你如何落下，如何支离破碎。个子比她高更壮的人扎着某个乐队的头巾，向她宣布审判：

“他们找你找了很久了……”

“你真令人担心啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写长一些，但还是很短。
> 
> 2020.9.22 改。


End file.
